super_smash_bros_lawl_toon_brother_locationfandomcom-20200214-history
Viva Reverie
On-Screen Appearance "Hello! I'm Princess Cadence" A Princess Cadence Toy will appear and say "Hello! I'm Princess Cadence, Today's my Wedding!", But A Princess Celestia toy saying "I am Princess Celestia!" interrupts it while Viva Reverie Enters the Battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - Pass the Plushie Side B - Robin Hood Viva will shoot an arrow similar to Link, Except Viva can't charge the attack. Viva can also use a boomerang arrow that can grab an item or a Lawl Food. Arrows can appear as items too. Up B - Let's fly to the castle! Viva will activate a Celestia toy and it will say this phrase. The toy will dash in any direction with Viva attached. Press B to throw the toy at an opponent. The opponent can use the toy as a throwing item. There will be only one Celestia toy on screen. Down B - Final Smash - Very Hot KOSFX KOSFX1: BLOODY WANKERS! KOSFX2: Oh fu- Star KOSFX: WHAT THE FUUUUUUUU!?!- Taunts Up: *Takes out a Wand* Twilight's Voice in the Toy: "I love having my hair brushed!" Sd: *Holds a Book* "Just like the TV Show!" Dn: "HMMMMMMMMMMMM!!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "FIRST!" Victory 2: (Throws away Lawl Toon: Brother Location game pamphlet) "That was stupid..." Victory 3: (Closes up on Princess Pinkiedashicorn with the text: "Your New Princess") Lose/Clap: (Mouth agape) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Places 2 Train Tracks, then swings a Hammer *Dash Attack - Tosses an Applejack Toy while saying "FIRST!" *Forward tilt - Hammer *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - Takes out a EQG Pinkie Pie doll and slams it *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - Tosses a Princess Twilight Sparkle Toy saying "Let's Learn how to fly!" *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - "SEAPONIES" (Throws a Fluttershy toy with Snorkeling Goggles) Throws *Grab - Traps the Foe with his bare hooves *Pummel - Comb *Forward Throw- Tosses opponent forward and he/she hits a MLP Twinkling Balloon toy *Back Throw - Flings the opponent backward with a shovel *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - Saw Other Attacks *Ledge attack: Throws a Rainbow Dash toy *100% ledge attack: A Pinkie Pie toy saying "Let's have a Party!" spawns near the ledge and rams into an opponent as he gets up *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Viva Reveri's profile pic Victory Music Particle Mare Kirby Hat Viva's mane and hat Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound "Let's read!" Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec Snake: Otacon! There's an Australian blonde hair green Pegasus wearing a hat and tie! Otacon: Oh! I see you're fighting Viva Reverie! He's a big star! Don't you know how excited I am? Snake: Yeah...But why is he throwing My Little Pony toys around like it was nothing? This is making my head hurt... Otacon: He just does that for entertainment, Snake. Snake: (Groans) Give me a break... Otacon: Oh...And Snake? Snake: What? Otacon: Let's fly to the castle! (Otacon throws himself at a MLP castle toy and breaks it)...I'm okay... Snake: Are you kidding me, Otacon?! Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Edible Toy Carrot as seen in Cheerilee's New Hat (Santa's Cookies if playing on December or on Christmas Center) Pawlette Swaps *This is Nice. - Default (G) *Yay! - Has Fluttershy's Colors *The True God Him/Herself - Has Lauren Faust's Ponysona Colors ® *Maud Pie in your face! - Has the Colors of Maud Pie *Lunar Madness! - Has the Colors of Princess Luna *25% Cooler! - Has the Colors of Rainbow Dash (B) *I need more education! - Has the Color of Derpy Hooves *MOHAWK - Has the Colors of Shining Armor Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:YouTube Category:Australia Category:Personal Picks Category:Hero Category:Celebrities Category:Viva Reverie Category:X Horniness Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Awesome Characters